Inspiration
by Soulies
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome returns with long lasting scars that seems incurable. So in hopes to bring her back to how she was: happy, lively, and bright; Tadashi, her child hood friend, uses his genius to create something to help, Baymax, the personal healthcare companion. However he owes everything he was and is able to do due to her, his inspiration, and he wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Inuyasha! But I do own a baymax pillow, thank you very much.

Prior Must know Info: According to some sources, Tadashi was 18 during the film while Hiro was around 14 (Unsure about him, anyone know?). Kagome during baymax film time will be 18 as well. But most of this story will be before the actual film, flash backs per say, and will occur after kagome's return which we will say.. 16. (2 years earlier unlike the actual franchise). The first chapter, the one you are reading, is going to be a little bit before the movie. i I apologize for all these time confusion, but its no matter, just enjoy the story~

"Kagome!"

Eyes slowly opened, as she responded to.. What she believed was her name. 'What happened?' She looked around weakly, as she saw the world around her move and her body move up and down. Someone was carrying her, but why? Her memory was fuzzy, her vision barely functional, but her nose easily took in the intense scent of iron. 'Blood..' She blinked, "blood?" Suddenly her bodily functions cleared out of start, and she saw what was clearly happening. A battle field. The sky was gray, the green grass was soaked in red liquid, but she resisted a scream.

Now she remembers, she- no her friends were in a middle of the final battle, and she.. she was hit by one of _his_ tentacles. She was sure she was a goner, but she vaguely remembered the strong and harsh winds that enveloped her and the strong arms that took her. 'Inuyasha?'

"Kagome.. You're awake, thank god." She looked up at the man that was carrying her in mid-run, she frowned, "Where's Inuyasha?" Purple eyes stared in stormy blue, as his own lips tightened, "He's... gone Kagome-Sama… He got taken away by Naraku's power." "W-What?" She murmured, "h-how? When!?" She screamed, gripping onto the monk's robe, begging for answers, however he only went on. "We have no time Kagome-Sama, we must get you to the well." He sprinted under familiar trees, "Naraku is in a weaken state-" Kagome interrupted, "So we must f-finish him off!" The monk merely shook his head, "No no… he is using the rest of his dying power to find you." He began to pant, "Consuming you will allow him to heal completely, because you are essentially the Shikon's vessel... With you gone..." He paused, their fears creeping into reality, and he knew she got the message. "Well it's too much of a risk to keep you in battle, and he knows that… So he's closing the well, in hopes to trap you in this time... You are top priority!" Staring at Miroku's rare serious expression, she remained still, time slowed. She was clueless on what to do... this wasn't how she wanted it all to go, her eyes watered… She wanted to leave this era in peace but now she was escaping from blood spill.

Feeling Miroku's body slow down, she glanced beyond his arms that was holding her, and spotted the destined time portal. Was this finally it? What would happen with her gone?

Noticing her apprehensive and fearful emotions, he smiled reassuring, "Kagome-Sama, don't worry… Everything will be alright, Naraku will be killed." He stepped closer to the well, gripping onto her tight as if he was reluctant to let go of such a dear friend, but he must. Opening his mouth to continue, he was stopped by the sounds of trees falling and the sound of loud roars. He turned, noticing those dreadful tentacles sweeping through the forest, "He is coming close, we must hurry!" Placing her on the edge of the well, he gripped her shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes, "I know… you didn't want this to end like this… but know we will miss you and everything will be alright." He felt his eyes water but he held back, "I… no we are all thankful for what you did, you changed me, you changed _them. _And most of all, you save our lives." He pulled her into his arms, "I must seal the well behind you- " A loud crash was heard behind them, and the Monk pulled away, "We love you" Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love all of you t-too, p-please I don't want to leave y-you guys… n-not like this." Her words began to water, but he understood her pain well, he too felt this way. Quickly leaning his forehead against hers, he smiled kindly, "We are always with you, watching you…" Slipping something in her shaking hands, he looked at her, "Good bye Kagome," Pushing her down the well, she watched him run off before strong purple winds took over. His curse.

Trying to grab hold of anything to pull her back, it was all in vain… for as she fell, the well began to seal.

She had a feeling that she would never see them again.

*Present time*

"Have you heard of patient 106?"

"Yeah, poor thing… totally traumatized to the point that her own legs stopped working."

"Not only that… she seems totally unresponsive to things…"

"Oh dear… What happened?"

"Well I heard- oh sh… Hello Kagome!"

The nurses smiled kindly at a woman whom was lying rather still. She remained silent, not even turning her head; instead she continued to roll a tiny pink orb between her fingers. The assistance didn't seem too surprised however, this was normally how it was… Going off with their chores, they left some food on a nearby table and left with some gently good byes before closing the door behind them. With a click, she still didn't move, as she found the white walls all the more interesting.

But as time ticked tocked away, she glanced down at the white bed sheets, and remained quiet. Ever since she was found inside the well, bloody and torn, she was sent to the hospital for months. Her situation was dire with a large hole in her lower abdomen along with large gashes here and there… no one knew what happened. Luckily enough her Miko powers eased her back to a healthier stature, doctors were surprised that she's even alive… however some parts were unhealed such as her legs, mind and heart. Doctors say its due to traumatic experiences, which definitely was the case… so not even her holy chi could solve that.

Along with the change of bodily functions, her appearance and personality also changed. From bright and bubbly women, she became quiet and static. Her healthy black hair went limp; her milky skin went pale, while her bright blue eyes went dull. It was a shame really… and it broke everyone's heart because Kagome was always the happy one and her lack of sass really meant she was broken. This change especially broke ones man's heart…

"Kagome?" A cheerful voice called, before a few knocks followed, "May I come in?" No response… but the person seemed unaffected, so he silently let himself in. From the looks of it, he was a tall man, toned stature, with a gentle face and a signature cap, definitely a popular man yet he dressed comfortable and not much for the fashion for he wore a simply cardigan and jeans. Closing the door quietly behind him, he looked her over… and for a mere second his eyes seemed to sadden, but it disappeared. Quickly he made his way to a chair that was set next to the bed, he took her hand carefully, as if he was afraid to break her.

Taking a moment to think, he began to speak, "Hey Kagome its been awhile… sorry I haven't been here lately…" He looked up at her, searching for any sort of response, "It was Hiro's 14th birthday a couple days ago- remember him, my brother?" He smiled, "He's growing so much, he actually graduated Highschool, crazy right…? Haha… I really wish you could watch," He chuckled sadly, "you would love him, smart… mischievous and bright…" His smile began to fall, "A lot like you…" Growing silent, his grip on her hand grew stronger… more protective, "Please Kagome… Come back." His head leaned against her knuckles, "Please… you don't know this now, but a lot of people need you…"

After his words faded away, it was quiet in the room, and he laughed at himself, "How stupid…" He looked at her, and grinned, "I will never give up on you Kagome, I hope you know that." He stood up and sighed, before turning around and heading to the door.

He looked back, hoping for a last second response… only to get nothing. Shaking his head, he slipped out, not able to hear a mumbled word slipping from the doll's mouth.

"T..Tadashi…"

AN: Hey guys! The third Big Hero 6 x Inuyasha fanfiction! This is obviously a Tadashi x Kagome shipping, and this is obviously way before his death. From now on, this story will mostly be composed of shorts and drabbles, but for some good occasions, Ill slip in a few long chaps here and there. Also Ill make sure to inform you guys of the current time, which will usually be flashbacks.

Anywho please R and R!

P.S Looking for an editor for this story, so if any good ones want to volunteer, be my guest!


	2. Inspiration

AN: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is out! Hopefully you guys know I don't own Big Hero 6 or Inuyasha… because if that was the case, Tadashi wouldn't have died, so… Anyways let me set up how its going to be from now on, the story will mostly be composed of flash backs of their childhood, and such, so Ill try to make it as clear as possible! Also like Hiro, Tadashi has graduated from high school at the young age of 13, brother like brother… Anyways Enjoy!

"Tadashi, you're so late, where have you been?"

The man looked up in slight shock, not expecting anyone to be up so late… but he shook it off, "Just visiting a friend Aunt Cass… no worries!" He walked passed quickly, hoping to get by without getting caught but to no avail. "Nuh huh, you went to visit Kagome didn't you?" He stopped, before sighing. His hidden sadness began to roll off him in waves, and gentle arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, "Its okay, we all miss her… but" She pulled away slowly, hesitant, "… Tadashi don't you think you should… move on? Its been… one… no two years since the incident…"

He blinked before staring at her, "… Never, she will come back." His voice remained calm and sure… he appeared fully confident and he was to the point where there was no way around it.

This caused the lady smile in defeat. "Of course, and when she does, Ill cook her a mean mean meal." She chirped before shooing him away upstairs, "Now go! You have some work to do for school yeah?"

Tadashi looked at the woman, before grinning, "Thanks Aunt Cass" Sweeping her into a tight hug, he jogged upstairs, leaving a laughing woman behind him.

* * *

Tick tock. Tick Tock.

He yawned as he glanced up at the clock, stretching, "3:02 am huh?" He glanced down at his quick sketch, taking his eraser and pencil before making a few corrections. After a moment of evaluation, he smiled despite his tired expression, "The first steps are always the hardest but…" He looked towards a little picture frame, particularly at a young girl with black hair and blue eyes, "It'll be worth it huh, Baymax." Picking up his pencil, he leaned in to work on the design once more, maybe even for the rest of the night.

AN: Well done with this drabble, hopefully you guys like it. Also if you are a willing editor, please contact me~

Btw thank you for all the review and love~ Please R and R!


End file.
